Attention to Detail
by zx14ninja
Summary: Ichigo never really realized just how bad life could be until he meets the much abused Toushirou he also never realized what it's like to love someone to the point where you'd do anything to save them. AU, Yaoi, child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any way

**Warnings: This story contains Yaoi and some rather sever child abuse**

* * *

He first saw him at lunch sitting alone under a tree with his knees curled up to his chest, looking like the loneliest boy in the world. The moment Ichigo Kurosaki saw the boy he immediately knew two other things, that this kid was new and that he was also the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He had pure white hair, pale perfect skin, and drop dead gorgeous, large, blue green eyes.

Now none of this truly registered in the idiot strawberry's head until much later, after all at that very moment Rukia Kuchiki was resting in his arms and was coincidentally his girlfriend.

"Are you listening to me Ichigo?" asked the now very annoyed girlfriend as she realized she no longer held the strawberry's attention.

"Huh?"

Rukia sighed exasperated while their friends laughed.

"Told ya Rukia, this idiot never listens." Snickered Renji and Uryu nodded in agreement as he put his arm around Orihime's shoulders.

"It's always in one ear and out the other." Said Uryu

Ichigo glared at both of them, scowling.

"Shut up, no one asked either of you."

"Anyway" continued Rukia, now sounding slightly irritated "as I was saying, my brother is having a dinner tomorrow night, are you coming?"

Ichigo sighed, he hated going over to Rukia's house, her brother, Byakuya, seemed to dislike him quite a bit and enjoyed lording over the fact that Ichigo's family was so much poor then his own. Ichigo's dad, Isshin Kurosaki, ran a small clinic from their house and while the clinic made enough money to support Ichigo and his two sisters it could not compare to the Kuchiki family's multimillion dollar company.

"I don't know Rukia . . ."

"Come on Ichigo! We haven't hung out for weeks!"

Ichigo let out another sigh, truth be told he had been somewhat avoiding Rukia, lately their relationship had begun to feel hollow and mechanical.

"Alright, fine, I'll go, but the moment Byakuya starts going on about how important and magnificent the Kuchiki family is I'm out of there."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Fine, you're such a baby Ichigo."

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered as he turned to look back at the white haired boy only to find much to his disappointment that the boy was gone.

* * *

After lunch the strawberry split off from the rest of his friend and headed for his literature class with Mr. Ukitake. He was early as usually and was about to take his seat and pull out a book when he froze. Sitting there by the window watching him cautiously was the silver haired boy. For a few seconds they just stared at each other.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the boy was even smaller up close, the kid couldn't have been more than a little over four feet tall, but what caught his attention most was how damn quite that boy was, he hadn't made so much as a single noise since Ichigo came in, just stared at him with those piercing emerald eyes.

Finally as the seconds began to dragged out to minutes Ichigo took a deep breath and approached the boy.

"Um, hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo"

The boy just looked at a him for a few more seconds, almost as if he was deciding whether or not Ichigo was worth the effort or perhaps a threat.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou" the kid finally told him just as Ichigo was about to give up.

Ichigo grinned at his success.

"Nice to meet you, I take it you're new?"

"Obviously" Toushirou growled looking away from him. Ichigo frowned slightly at his sudden defensive tone.

"so, uh, why'd you move here?" the strawberry asked in a light tone, trying to keep the conversation going.

"My dad got a job." Toushirou told him shortly, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation any farther. Ichigo decided not to push him, he could sense that something was wrong with the silver haired boy. The bell rang causing the strawberry to jump and he heard a snicker. Ichigo throw Toushirou a scowl and then took his seat while the his other classmates finally made their way into the class room.

Ichigo smiled to himself slightly as Ukitake began the lesson after introducing Toushirou to the class for some reason he felt ridiculously happy.

* * *

Toushirou/Ichigo's note:

Hello Zx14ninja's readers, as promised she has returned with another Ichihitsu story which will be longer than any other fanfic she has written so far. She hopes that you will enjoy the story and review!

Author's note:

Toushirou: why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this story

Zx14ninja: Maybe because you never like my fanfics

Toushirou: True, but it feels like I'm going to dislike this one more than any of your other stories

Zx14ninja: (trying to act innocent) I have no idea why that would be Toushirou

Toushirou: (suspicious) riiiight. Sure you don't

Zx14ninja: Nope, not a clue in the world (smiles brightly)

Ichigo: (Comes running into the room) Toushirou! I just read Zx's rough draft of this story and found out that you're going to be MHP! (Zx puts her hand over his mouth)

Zx14ninja: Shhhh what's going to happen to Toushirou in my story is an ancient Chinese secret and if you tell Toushirou and my reader's then I would have to kill them and that's bad for publicity

Ichigo: (pulling off Zx's hand) so what does that mean for me?

Zx14ninja: nothing except for that I have to kill you now.

Ichigo: oh, ok . . .(thinks for a few seconds) Hey, wait a second! That's not fair!

Zx14ninja: if it will save me from being killed by Toushirou for writing this fanfic then you bet it's fair

Ichigo: (unable to argue with that) Dammit

Toushirou: (who had been listening to the conversation) I think I will just kill both of you, it'll make things quieter around here


	2. Chapter 2

The front door of the run down house creaked loudly as he slipped inside, praying not to be noticed. Shutting the door he turned to his father, Hitsugaya Akio, standing directly behind him. Toushirou gave an involuntary gasp of surprise and took a step back, running into the door. He could smell the rancid odor of alcohol and grim coming from his father's breath and clothes, the tell tale bottle in the man's hand.

Truth be told Toushirou had blatantly lied to Ichigo when he said that his father had gotten a job. The real reason they had moved here was because people where starting to talk and take notice of just how thin and worn out Toushirou was beginning to look, so under the pretense of moving closer to his grandmother, they left the familiar town where Toushirou grew up and came to Karakura where no one would know or care about his home life.

Toushirou never once complained about any of it, he didn't complain about the new job he had to find to support them, he didn't complain about how is dad was drunk more often than not, he didn't complain about the verbal and physical abusive, he bore it all silently because he felt that it was his fault that they were in this situation in the first place, that had he not been to stupid then his mother would still be alive.

"H-hey dad." Toushirou stammered, pressing himself up against the hard wood of the door. His father's hand shot out and graded Toushirou's hair, jerking him forward harshly causing a whimper of pain to escape his lips.

"Where have you been, you worthless brat?" Akio shouted, shaking Toushirou roughly.

"At school dad, remember?"

His dad paused for a moment and then scowled angrily, suddenly smashing the empty beer bottle against his son's back.

"Don't get smart with me kid!" the drunk man screamed, hitting Toushirou again, pushing him up against the wall as the blows rained down onto the already abused back. Toushirou gritted his teeth and struggled to keep from crying out even as the tears slid down his face.

"And don't you lie to me either you ungrateful piece of shit! Now tell me where you been!"

"I . . . t-told . . . you . . . at s-scho—ahhhh!" he cried out as his father flung him to the ground and then received a vicious kick to the stomach. Panting Toushirou curled up on his side and lay still, hoping that the beating was over only to find that the worst was yet to come. Words hurt so much more than the physical abuse .

"How dare you! Do you think I'm stupid? Huh? Well? Answer me!" Akio shouted

"N-no" Toushirou whispered as he lay on the ground, hoping, praying, that his dad would get bored and move on to something else, but no such luck.

"That's right! I'm smart and you're stupid! It's your fault she's gone! All because you're stupid!"

Toushirou closed his eyes _yes, _he thought _it's all my fault_.

* * *

The next day brought the pain and ache of his body from the beating he had received the night before, thankfully most of the cuts and bruises could be hidden under the school uniform. Toushirou headed out for school at six, even though Karakura high began at eight and he lived less than thirty minutes away walking distance, it was best if he left the house before his dad woke up.

Once he reach the school Toushirou found a spot under a tree to sit under with his back resting against its trunk, trying not to think about how hungry he was. Money was next to none existent given the way his dad was buying alcohol. Toushirou shook his head slightly, before reaching into his worn book bag and pulling out what, at first glance, looked like a spiral notebook.

The notebook was his most prize possession as it contained most of his thoughts and feelings in the form of drawings. Flipping to an empty page he had just set pencil to paper when a voice startled him out of his contemplations.

"You an early bird too?"

Toushirou's head shot up to find the orange haired teenager from his literature class standing in front of him.

_I think his name is Kurosaki Ichigo_

Ichigo sat down next to him and smiled at him in a conspiratorial way.

"Nice to know that I'm not the only one." The strawberry laughed.

Toushirou nodded "so it seems" he murmured awkwardly, not sure what to say. Ichigo wasn't at all discouraged by the lack of conversation or even friendliness from the smaller boy.

"So what were you doing?" Ichigo asked glancing over at him.

Seeing that he probably wasn't going to get rid of the strawberry anytime soon Toushirou sighed, but decided to answer.

"I like to draw." He told Ichigo in a voice that dared Ichigo to mock him.

"Really? Are you any good?" Ichigo laughed suddenly "I can't even draw stick figure!" he told Toushirou.

Toushirou looked away, blushing for some reason.

"I'm okay, I guess." He mumbled, studying the back of his hand intently.

"Ichigo!"

Looking up again Toushirou saw a small black haired girl with deep cobalt blue eyes making her way towards them. The girl sat down close to Ichigo who put his arms around her, seeming to have forgotten Toushirou was even there.

"Who's your friend?" the girl asked looking over at him curiously.

"Um, right, Rukia this is Hitsugaya Toushirou, Toushirou, Kuchiki Rukia." Introduced Ichigo.

"Pleased to meet you" said Rukia

"Same here"

By this time the rest of Ichigo's friends had arrived and much to Toushirou's displeasure they seemed to have decided to invade his space. Finally the bell rang, singling the start of school and he slipped off into the crowd, trying to pretend that he didn't feel a spark of jealousy when he realized that Ichigo had a girl friend.

* * *

Renji's note

Um, hello again readers, once again I am being given the job of writing a note to Zx14ninja's readers to tell them thanks for reading and to please review! Also is it just me or does Zx have a thing for tormenting Captain Hitsugaya?

Author's note

Zx14ninja: What do you mean I have a thing for tormenting Toushirou!

Renji: just that in every fanfic you've ever written it's something bad always happens to Captain Hitsugaya

Zx14ninja: That's not true!

Renji: name one of your fanfics where Captain Hitsugaya didn't have some kind of emotional or mental pain

Zx14ninja: uh . . .

Renji: Ha! Couldn't come up with anything could you!

Z14ninja: (glaring) You wanna take his place? Because that can be arranged.

Renji: Ah no, I good thank you

Zx14ninja: You better be (leaves room)

Renji: (wipes sweat of forehead) Thank god I'm not her favorite character, she does this sort of thing all of them! Morbid woman.

Zx14ninja: (from other room) I heard that!

Renji: (gulp) I mean, wonderful woman!

Zx14ninja: (menacing voice) For your sake I hope so


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Toushirou!"

The silver haired prodigy looked up to see Ichigo waving at him, gesturing form him to come over. It was lunch and as usual Toushirou had planned on finding so seclude spot to draw in, but now it looked like that wouldn't happen, Ichigo was persistent and Toushirou had soon learned that it was easier to just give in. With a sigh Toushirou grudgingly approached the strawberry and sat down in the grass next to him.

"Don't you have a lunch?" Ichigo asked as looked over to see that Toushirou didn't have a lunch sack.

"I'm not hungry." Toushirou lied, the truth was that he was starving but he couldn't afford to both pay the house and other bills along with his father's alcohol expenses and buy a lunch.

"Really?" Ikkaku asked as he stuffed his face, "I'm starving!" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed Ikkaku, it is most unbeautiful for you not too." Yumichika chided, a distasteful look on his face.

The rest laughed as Ikkaku glared at Yumichika who, in turn, ignored him. Toushirou simply looked on with a slightly bemused look on his face, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed or smiled. Any joy or happiness he might have once had had died with his mother. Suddenly Toushirou couldn't take it anymore, standing up he turned and left quickly as he could without running.

The next thing Toushirou knew he was on top of the school roof, sitting down he pulled out his drawing pad. Turning to an empty page he began scribbling rapidly as he fought the tears that threaten to overcome him. Then he heard the sound of the door to the roof opening and, glancing over, Toushirou was for some reason unsurprised to see Ichigo standing there.

"Are you staking me, Kurosaki?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Toushirou told him shortly, hoping that he would go away, but had no such luck.

"You don't look okay." The strawberry replied as he sat down next to Toushirou and then looked over the smaller boy's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Geez!" Ichigo cried suddenly, eyes going wide what he saw. Toushirou looked over at him sharply and snapped "What?"

"That's amazing!" Ichigo told Toushirou as he nodded to the picture Toushirou had been working on. It was a drawing of a dragon with ice like scales and gleaming eyes, even though it was only a sketch drawn with pencil Ichigo expected it to leap of the page at any moment.

Toushirou just shrugged, "It's just a useless hobby."

He sighed, looking down sadly at his drawing of a dragon flying in the sky, free, unlike himself.

"But still you're talented, really talented."

Toushirou didn't reply, he had nothing to say, after all his so called 'talent' was in his mind useless, just like himself.

The bell rang and Toushirou quickly packed up his stuff and headed off to class with Ichigo following behind.

* * *

Ichigo frowned slightly at Toushirou's white head in class. So far the young boy had made it clear that he really didn't want anything to do with him and yet for some reason he kept trying. Sighing softly to himself Ichigo wandered why he cared so much, it wasn't like Toushirou was special or anything.

Ichigo closed his eyes, no matter how much he tried to deny it for some reason he found that he was very attracted to the odd boy. The strawberry shook his head, frowning slightly. Why was he have such weird thoughts? It wasn't like he was gay, right?

Ichigo felt his stomach do a summersault, oh gods, what if he was gay? Was that why dating Rukia felt so mechanical, so pointless? It would explain a lot, but even if he was gay what was he going to do about it?

"Ichigo!"

The strawberry gave a start of surprise and turned to see that the class was staring at him, including Toushirou. Ichigo felt his heart flutter in his chest and a faint blush began spreading across his cheeks.

"Um, yes Mr. Ukitake?"

"Would you please answer the question."

Ichigo swallowed, he had no idea what the question was, or for that matter what they were doing in class.

"Would you please repeat the question?" he asked nervously. Ukitake sighed and shook his head.

"Weren't paying attention, were you."

Ichigo looked away as he blushed even redder.

"Can anyone else answer the question?"

Predictably Toushirou's hand went up.

"Thank you Toushirou, and Ichigo, next time try to pay a bit more attention." Said Ukitake after Toushirou had given his answer.

Ichigo murmured an agreement and class continued, leaving the strawberry in the same confused state of mind that he had been in at that start.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys, I am afraid that there probably won't be an update next week, I'm going on vacation and likely won't have the chance, sorry. Thanks for reading and please review.

Yumichika and Ikkaku's note:

As you can see, Ichigo life has been thrown most beautiful in to chaos and he has now began to question himself and his feeling. While the strawberry suffers from his life changing questions, Toushirou . . . Hold on a second! Yumichika, what the hell are you talking about! This is not what Zx asked us to do! Oh, alright fine! I'll thank the readers for their reviews. Thank you, most beautiful readers for reading and reviewing. There, are you happy now, Ikkaku?

Author's note:

Zx14ninja: You do realize how bipolar that note sounds.

Yumichika: Really? I thought it was quite beautiful myself

Ikkaku: How the hell can a note be beautiful. I mean, it's a _note_.

Yumichika: Your point?

Ikkaku: That is my point! It's a frick'n note! It can't be beautiful or otherwise because it's just a note!

Zx14ninja: (looking at something behind them) Uh, guys . . .

Yumichika: (ignoring her) You fail to understand the meaning of beauty Ikkaku! Beauty is not just how something looks but how it . . .

Ikkaku: I really don't care! I couldn't care less about if something is beautiful or not!

Zx14ninja: (still looking at something behind them) Hey guys . . .

Yumichika: (Still ignoring her) How dare you Ikkaku! You are without a dughout the most ugliest thing I have ever seen!

Ikkaku: Oh yeah? Well . . .

Zx14ninja: HEY GUYS!

Yumichika/Ikkaku: WHAT!

Zx14ninja: maybe you two should spend a little less time arguing and a bit more time worrying about that! (points behind them)

Yumichika/Ikkaku: (both turn around)

Ikkaku: you know for once I think I get where you're coming from, Yumichika, that has got to be the ugliest evil giant penguin I have ever seen.

Zx14ninja: To be continued (ominous music: dun dun duuuuuun!)


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner at Rukia's house was as bad as Ichigo feared. From the moment the strawberry walked in the door Byakuya watched him like a hawk, it was unnerving and it didn't help that every time he and Rukia went out Ichigo always had to be in a suite and tie. He hated wearing such formal attire, it was uncomfortable and make him feel up like he was in a straight jacket.

When the dinner was finally over Rukia, who knew he had walked, offered to give him a ride home but Ichigo declined, he desperately needed some fresh air.

There was still a little bit of light left in the sky as he headed out and Ichigo chose to take the long route home. The route took him through some of the shadier parts of town, not that it really mattered, Ichigo could take on most of the thugs in this area and come out without a scratch.

Suddenly Ichigo froze, eyes widening as he spotted a familiar figure walking up to one of the more run down place, after all there was no mistaking the white hair.

"Toushirou!"

The boy wiped around so fast that he actually lost his balance and fell over. As Ichigo hurried over to him he noticed that Toushirou looked utterly exhausted, his spiky hair drooped, his eyes where glazed, and his slender limbs shook slightly.

"You okay? You don't look so good." Ichigo told him as he helped, or tried to help, Toushirou to his feet. The small boy weighed less then Ichigo thought he would and the strawberry accidentally pulled him up a little bit vigorously. Toushirou hit his chest and would have fallen over again had Ichigo not kept him up right.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki." Toushirou muttered as he allowed himself to rest against Ichigo's chest before shoving himself away from the strawberry. Ichigo looked at him with concern but decided not to argue.

"So this is your house?" He asked instead, looking over at the run down house, if you could call it a house that is.

"Yeah, what about it?" Toushirou snarled, pulling himself up defensively.

"Its, uh, nice..." Ichigo told him, trying to sound sincere and failing miserably. Toushirou snorted and crossed his arms looking away from Ichigo. A sudden impulse came over the strawberry.

"Hey, why don't you spend the night over at my place tonight!"

"What?" Toushirou burst out as he looked back over at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

For a few seconds Toushirou stared at him, then a sad look came over his eyes.

"I'm afraid I must decline Ichigo."

He sounded so tired and so lifeless as he turned and made his way up the steps to the front door that Ichigo didn't have the heart to pester him.

"Um, okay, maybe some other time." Ichigo said brightly, trying to cover his disappointment. Toushirou paused with hand on the door handle.

"Perhaps"

Then the small figure disappeared inside without another word, leaving a worried Ichigo standing outside.

* * *

_Why do I do this to myself? _Toushirou wondered as he closed the door. _The moment he realizes what I've done he'll hate me. _Toushirou closed his eyes as an unwanted memory came flooding back.

The shrieking tires, his mother's scream, and the feel and smell of blood on his clothes.

Tears sparkled on the edge of Toushirou's vision which he quickly wiped away. Tomorrow he would distance himself from Ichigo he told himself because he didn't think he could take the rejection when Ichigo eventually found out that he was a murder.

* * *

Worry gnawed at Ichigo the whole way home, he didn't like some of the things he saw in Toushirou's life such as the house he lived in, how worn he looked and how little he weighted. Biting his lip Ichigo struggled to figure out what he was going to do, after all he only had what he suspected and no proof.

_I guess there's nothing I can do but wait. _

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry about the really short chapter but I figured that a short update was better than no update, especially since I had said I wasn't going to update this week! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review!

Ikkaku and Yumichika's note (continued):

Ikkaku: Uh, what the hell is a giant, ugly penguin doing here?

Yumichika: I don't know, but it certainly is offensive to look upon.

Ikkaku: (turns to Zx14ninja) You're the author, you should know why a giant penguin is here

Zx14ninja: Um. . . my over active imagination?

Yumichika: You mean you don't know either!

Zx14ninja: Well no, not really.

Ikkaku: You're a lame excuse for an author!

Zx14ninja: Fine then! Why don't you go over there and ask him what he wants!

Ikkaku: Ask him what he wants? It's a giant freak'n penguin! What could it possibly want?

Yumichika: (Now standing next to the giant penguin) A makeover!

Zx14ninjia/Ikkaku: WHAT?

Yumichika: He says that he wants a makeover

Giant penguin: (nods)

Zx14ninja/Ikkaku: (look at each other in confusion and just shake their heads)


	5. Chapter 5

The months leading up to winter break pasted by in a haze of pain and dread for Toushirou as the beating he received from his father grew progressively worse. Toushirou knew something was going to snap, between the stress and fear of his life at home, the stress of the job he was trying to hold, and the stress of school he was slowly being stretched thinner and thinner.

Desperately he struggled to pull it together, he didn't understand why it was so much harder to cope here when he had been able to in his old town, then again, it had been familiar territory there and the man he had worked for had known him since he was a baby.

Shivering slightly he sunk down to the ground on the top of the school roof at lunch time, wishing he had his drawing pad. Last week his dad had found the pad and used it as fire fuel.

Numbness over came him and Toushirou simply sat there, staring off blankly into space. Suddenly he became aware of someone gently shaking his shoulders and calling his name. Blinking, his eyes focused on a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Ichigo?" Toushirou mumbled in a dazed voice. Ichigo nodded, still griping the smaller male by the shoulders.

"Yeah, Mr. Ukitake sent me to find me, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine, wait, you said Mr. Ukitake…"

"Class started fifteen minutes ago."

Toushirou shot to his feet and nearly fell over as he was overcome with dizziness. Luckily Ichigo managed to catch him before he hit the unforgiving concrete and lowered him back down carefully.

"Sorry I just need a second." The prodigy gasped, shivering.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked, the alarm evident in his voice.

Toushirou nodded and forced himself to stand, he swayed but somehow stayed on his feet. Ichigo kept close to him as the two boys made their way down the stairs.

Toushirou immediately apologized to Ukitake the moment he walked into the classroom. Ichigo made eye contact with the kind teacher who saw the worried look in his students eye. Ukitake frowned slightly, he had also noticed Toushirou's deterioration, the boy had gone from the top of his class to just barely passing. The boy was sleeping in class and just spacing out at times, the worst part was that it didn't seem the normal teenage rebellion. Toushirou was obviously trying to keep himself together and failing miserably.

To be honest Ukitake didn't have the heart to make life harder than it already seemed to be for the boy. Normally he would have given Toushirou a fifteen minute detention, but this time he let the exhausted looking teen off with a warning.

Toushirou staggered to an empty seat at the back of the classroom, try as he might he couldn't keep himself awake, someone gently draped what felt like a jacket around his shoulders and then his body took matters into its own hands and shut down.

* * *

The next thing Toushirou knew he was by the sound of two people talking directly in front of his desk. Moaning slightly at his pounding head the prodigy forced his eyes open to find everything blurry. As his vision cleared he slowly realized that it was Ukitake and Ichigo that were standing over him and that the once full classroom was now empty.

"I think you should take him down to the school nurse, Mrs. Unohana, Ichigo" Ukitake was saying, "he's been looking bad for the past couple of months."

"Yeah, he really has."

Large hands started to lift him up when Toushirou found his voice and weakly pushed against the firm chest that he assumed was Ichigo's.

"N-no, 'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night." He slurred out desperately, he could not be taken to the nurse, they would find out, Ichigo would find out…

"Toushirou, you really should go to the nurse, you look like you've been run over by a car at least four times over!" cried Ichigo, exasperated by the others stubbornness.

Toushirou shook his head and the other two males sighed.

"Get him to his next class Ichigo, I'll write you both a pass."

The strawberry supported him all the way to Mr. Kurotsuchi's science class and the only thing Toushirou was aware of was the warm, comforting arm around his shoulders the entire time.

* * *

Kon's note:

What the hell kind of story is this? Where are the lovely women with large…(gets a nose bleed and can't complete the sentence). And where the hell am I? Why aren't I in this story? Doesn't Zx know that I have to protect Rukia! Oh Rukia! Don't worry Rukia I'll save you from that two timer idiot Ichigo! I'll kick his…(can't complete sentence because Rukia came in and shoved a dirty sock in his mouth)

Authors note:

Zx14ninja: Thanks Rukia, I thought he'd never shut up.

Rukia: Don't mention it, I've been waiting for a chance to do that anyway.

Kon: (still has sock in his mouth) mmmmh! Mmmh!

Zx14ninja: (smiling evilly) What was that Kon, I'm afraid I can't understand you

Kon: Mmmh! Mmm! Mmmmmmh!

Zx14ninja: Nope, still can't understand you

Kon: (finally get the sock out of his mouth and starts to cry) Oh Rukia! How could you be so cruel!

Zx14ninja: (sticks the sock back in Kon's mouth) Sorry about him guys and about the short chapter, (sigh) they seem so much longer on paper…anyway thanks so much for your reviews. Next week's chapter is when things start moving, so please stay with me :)


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia was mad at him, well, maybe that was a bit of an understatement but all the same Ichigo couldn't help but to not really care. Lately the distance between them had become an impossibly wide chasm which he felt no real reason to even try to cross.

Sure he still cared about her, but now he saw that he had always loved her in the same way that he loved his sisters.

Looking away from her he spotted that mess of white hair that had caused him so much concern of late.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Rukia yelled pulling Ichigo reluctantly back to her.

"Yeah, sure, hey, listen can we talk about this later." And without waiting for an answer he hurried off through the crowd of students heading home from school, intent on catching up with the silver haired boy.

Rukia watched go with an angry sigh, Ichigo had been hanging out less and less with his normal group of friends, preferring instead to hand out with Toushirou.

"Toushirou!"

The young boy turned at that sound of his name and shook his head when he realized that it was once again that stupid, annoying, wonderful…he quickly cut off the thought before he could finish it.

"Why do you persist Kurosaki?"

"Back to calling me Kurosaki huh?"

Toushirou ignored him and Ichigo sighed.

"I 'persist' as you say, because I consider you a friend."

Toushirou snorted.

"For now at least." He muttered and Ichigo jumped at the opening.

"No matter what I will consider you a friend Toushirou, you can trust me."

Much to the strawberry's disappointment Toushirou didn't respond. They walked father in silence until Toushirou noticed that Ichigo was still walking with him.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still following me?"

Ichigo blushed and looked at his feet.

"I figured we could maybe walk home together." He mumbled Toushirou looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded before continuing on his way.

Once again they settled in to a comfortable silence when Ichigo suddenly noticed how heavy Toushirou backpack was weighing on the small boy's shoulders.

"Here" he murmured reaching over and pulling the heavy pack from Toushirou's shoulders. Toushirou looked up at him in surprise and Ichigo smiled.

"This thing weighs more than you do!" he exclaimed. Toushirou shook his head but didn't argue.

When they reached Toushirou's house Ichigo gave him back his backpack and then pressed a folded piece of paper into the prodigies hand.

"What's this?" Toushirou asked as he unfolded the paper.

"My address and phone number" Ichigo told him and Toushirou looked up at him in surprise and Ichigo smiled again.

"Just in case." And before Toushirou could say anything else the strawberry turned and headed off, waving goodbye as he did. Toushirou watched him go and then climbed the steps, opened the front door, and walked into hell.

* * *

Ichigo was getting ready to head to bed after a long night of studying when there came a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock the strawberry frowned, it was almost twelve 'O clock, who in the world could it be at this hour?

Yawning, he headed downstairs and, grumbling to himself, opened the door.

"What do you want!" he snarled at he flung open the door and then froze at the sickening sight in front of him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ichigo but I d-didn't know where else to g-go." The blood covered boy stuttered as he shivered in the cool night air. Ichigo could only stare at him in horror, lost for words.

"I w-won't stay l-long, I p-promise, I…" Toushirou didn't get any father as Ichigo pulled him into the house.

* * *

Authors note:

Cliff hanger! Aren't I just evil! :)

Rukia's note:

Zx14ninja wishes for me to apologize for the super short chapter, unfortunately she is very busy with band camp and has very little time to update, she hopes that once school starts things will settle down. (draws picture of a chappy Zx14ninja running around) Thank you for your reviews!

Authors note:

Ichigo: Uh, Rukia, what's that supposed to be a picture of?

Rukia: It's a picture of Zx! Can't you tell you idiot!

Ichigo: Since when does Zx have bunny ears?

Rukia: You have no sense of art

Ichigo: Sure I do, you just don't have any artistic ability.

Rukia: Alright! That's it! (Throws her note pad at him and then leaves)

Ichigo: What I do?

Zx14ninja: Ichigo, you may have a sense of art, but you don't have any sense in tactfulness


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo quickly picked Toushirou up and literally carried him up the stairs.

"W-wait, Ichigo, I'll get b-blood" he protested weakly, Ichigo ignored him. Once he reached the bathroom the strawberry set the boy down on the edge of the bathtub, then he headed over to the cabinets located under the sink.

"What are you..." Toushirou began as Ichigo returned to his side carrying a first aid kit and a wet cloth.

"Take your shirt off."

Toushirou's eyes went wide at Ichigo's firm but gentle command.

"W-why?" he whispered.

"So I can clean you up."

The small boy shook his head frantically "I-I'm f-fine" he stuttered, a frighted look on his face.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, you are bleeding all over the place and clearly not fine! Now take off your damn shirt so I can help you!" said Ichigo trying not to shout.

Toushirou flinched at his tone but slowly and shakily he slip off the bloody rage of a shirt. An involuntary snarl came from deep within Ichigo's throat. Toushirou's chest was covered in numerous bruise, cuts, and burns. His arms were sporting several hand shaped bruises.

Shaking with rage Ichigo carefully looked at the boy's back to find it also swollen with bruises and welts that most likely had came from being hit with something heavy such as a belt buckle. But worst of all was how how thin he was, Ichigo could clearly see Toushirou's ribs.

Struggling to control his rage Ichigo was about to start cleaning him up when there came a soft knock at the bathroom door before his father walked into the room.

"Whats going on?" Isshin asked in a soft voice at the sight of the small boy with his son.

"Dad, this is Hitsugaya Toushirou, he's going to be staying with us for a while" Ichigo told him, looking his father straight in the eye.

Isshin walked over and knelt in front of the small boy. Gently he ran his hand over the bruised chest talking in a calm and light tone as he did so.

"Your name's Toushirou right?"

"Yes" the frightened boy whispered

"well Toushirou, I'll go get some disinfectant from the clinic and we'll get you fixed up."

Without waiting for a response the usually playful man left the room somberly.

Ichigo quickly took his place kneeling in front of Toushirou.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in an urgent but gentle voice.

"N-no one, I-I fell down the stairs" Toushirou couldn't seem to meet the strawberries eyes when he spoke, cupping the smaller males face in his hands Ichigo pulled him up to face him.

"That's a lie and you know it. Who's hurting you Toushirou? Please, I just want to help."

Tears began to fall from the small boy's eyes as he choked out a single word.

"Dad."

Then Toushirou began to sob uncontrollably and Ichigo pulled him up against his chest, wrapping his arm around the prodigy stroking his hair comfortingly.

Ichigo's own father came up a few minutes later and Ichigo reluctantly moved aside to let him clean and banged Toushirou's wounds. All the while tears fell like rain drops from the small boy's eyes. Finally Isshin gave Toushirou a glass of water and told Ichigo to get him to bed.

Once Toushirou had finished the glass of water Ichigo carefully picked him up and carried him to his room.

Setting the smaller boy on the bed Ichigo dug around in his closet and eventually came up with a pair of pajamas that were too small for him.

"They're gonna be huge on you but they'll have to do for now."

Ichigo helped Toushirou into them and as he suspected the pajamas were like a tent on the tiny boy. Having solved that problem Ichigo turned to the next issue, sleeping arrangements.

"I don't have an extra futons do you mind if we sleep in the same...Toushirou!Ichigo yelped as he reflexively caught Toushirou as he crumpled to his knees.

"'m okay," Toushirou muttered almost incoherently and Ichigo let out a laugh of relief.

"I guess that means its okay if we sleep in the same bed!"

Picking Toushirou up again he laid him in his bed before climbing in after him. Much to his surprise the prodigy curled up against him and the two quickly fell into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

Karin's note:

My brother is an idiot, I can't believe he is still denying his feelings, so I guess I will have to beat some sense into him...Hey Zx! Are you even paying attention?

Zx14ninja: Snore...

Karin: guess not, oh well, I guess I will have to take over the story (smiles evilly and leaves to make trouble)

Zx14ninja: (wakes up) Huh? Whats going on?

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to find that somehow Toushirou had ended up curled up on his chest with his nose buried into Ichigo's neck. The strawberry looked down at the smaller boy at the smaller boy, so clearly at home in his arms, so clam, so relaxed and at peace. It was the first time Ichigo had ever seen him this way and as he gazed down at Toushirou he felt his heart melt.

He could no longer deny the way he felt about the silver haired prodigy, he was in love with him, plain and simple. _Even if he doesn't love me, I will do anything to protect him, _Ichigo thought as he gazed at the beautiful boy.

"Hmmm...Morning."

Ichigo froze as he realized that a pair of sleep glazed teal eyes were blinking up at him. He waited for the boy to pull away, to realize how suggestive their position, was with their arms and legs entangled, but Toushirou simply shifted himself so that less of his weight was on the strawberry, not that weighed very much. Laying his head back down onto Ichigo's chest Toushirou's teal eyes slid closed again.

"Toushirou?"

"Mhhhhm?" Those beautiful eyes opened up again and looked up at the strawberry's.

"You're okay with this" Ichigo asked as he gestured to their sleeping position.

"Yeah...why?" came the confused response.

"It's just that you realize what this looks like, right?"

"Yes, do you want me to move away?"

Slowly Toushirou pushed himself up, wincing from the sting of his injures as he did so, only to be trapped by strong arms.

"No!" Ichigo gasped out and Toushirou settled himself back down on the larger male's chest.

"So what does this mean?" the strawberry whispered.

"It means that I am an idiot for allowing someone like me to get close to someone like you." said Toushirou, his voice cracking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Ichigo snapped angrily, not understanding what Toushirou meant.

"Ichigo, I'm broken, useless, stupid, and ugly, but you are whole, wonderful, kind, and strong, you deserve someone so much better than me." Toushirou's voice was fulled with such apparent self loathing that it broke Ichigo's heart to hear him sound so dejected and lost. He sat up pulling Toushirou up with him.

"Was it your asshole of a dad that said those things about you? Because he's wrong Toushirou, dead wrong!"

Toushirou shook his head. "No, he's not."

"Yes he is!" Ichigo growled, "you are not useless, or ugly, not by any stretch of imagination! And you are anything but stupid! How dare he say those things, and how dare he hurt you! If I ever meet this guy I swear I'll kick his ass!"

"But he's right" Toushirou whispered, not looking Ichigo in the eye.

"Give me on good reason that gives him the right to hurt you!" Ichigo demanded.

"I killed my mom" Tears fell from Toushirous eyes as he blurted out his secret. Ichigo stared at him in shock and seeing the look on his face compelled Toushirou to tell him the truth.

"When I was six years old my mom, dad and I used to live in a different town, back then my dad wasn't a alcoholic and he had a job as a factory worker. We were happy and dad and I loved my mother very much. One day I was outside playing with a ball in our front yard when the ball got away from me, I-I didn't think and went chasing after it, right into the middle of a very busy street. Mom, she...she shouted at me to stop, but I didn't listen and I didn't see the on coming car until it was to late. The next thing I knew mom had pushed me out of the way and I looked over to see her lying on the ground, she was dead on impact."

Ichigo stared down at his small friend, feeling sadness envelop him. A few tears fell down Toushriou's face at he continued his story.

"Dad couldn't take losing her, he blamed me for what happened, said if I had been smarter that she would still be alive. He started drinking after that, then he lost his job, soon after that the beating started as punishment for killing her."

"Oh Toushirou..." Ichigo whispered as he pulled the crying boy to closer to his chest.

"My mom died when I was seven, some bastard shot her in the head right in front of me" strawberry told him and Toushirou's head came up at his words.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

Ichigo shook his head at the boy's apology.

"You don't need to be sorry, the guy got a life sentence in jail, anyway, what my point is that for a while I felt that it was my fault, but my dad and my sisters, they helped to convince me that it wasn't."

"Of course it wasn't your fault, you can't control what other people do" Toushirou said and Ichigo nodded.

"Just like its not your fault that your mom died, it was an accident."

"But..."

Ichigo placed a hand over Toushirou's lips, stopping his protests.

"It was not your fault" Ichigo told him again in a firm voice that left no place for argument. Toushirou didn't look convinced, but it was, at least, a start.

"Look, why don't we talk about this later, you've got to be starving."

The all too thin boy's eyes lit up for a brief moment at the mention of food and Ichigo laughed. Suddenly Toushirou leaned forward and kissed the strawberry on the lips.

When they broke apart Ichigo found that he could once again only stare at the small boy, startled by the sudden action, while poor Toushirou turned bright red and clasp his hands to his mouth, mortified.

For a few seconds the two simply looked at each other and then Toushirou tried to make a run for it and he got about as far as the bedroom door before Ichigo caught him, pulled him around and then brought him into a rather passionate kiss.

* * *

Karin's note continued

Zx14ninja: Wait a second Karin! I did not give you permission to mess with my fanfic!

Karin: To bad, ya snooze, ya lose

Zx14ninja: Oh yeah? Don't make me come over there!

Karin: And what exactly are you going to do to me if you do?

Zx14ninja: (Tries to think of a believable threat) Uhh...I know kung-fu!

Karin: And I know how to kick you ass.

Zx14ninja: oh yeah! bring it on, Hiya!

(exactly two minutes later)

Zx14ninja: (lying beat up on the floor) I can't believe I just got beat up by an eight year old...


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia sat in her room with Renji, Ikkau, Yumichica, Orhime, Uryu, and Chad. She had called them here to discus a very important matter, the matter of Ichigo and Toushirou's relationship. Rukia had noticed for some time now that her's and Ichigo's relationship was falling apart and honestly she found that she didn't really care.

Then she noticed Ichigo's growing relationship with the small prodigy. The amount of time he spent with Toushirou, the way he talked about him, it all added up to one thing, or actually two things.

First, that Ichigo was gay, or at the very least bisexual, and seconded that Ichigo had fallen head over in love with one Hitsugaya Toushirou. Now the only problem was to get the strawberry to admit to it.

"Fist of all before we do anything you're going to have to bread up with Ichigo." Uryu told her as they discussed plans for hooking the two up. Rukia nodded

"I'll do that on Monday." she told them.

"Alright, so now that's taken care of how do we get them together?" asked Renji

"Yeah, and how do we even know if Hitsugaya swings that way?" put in Ikkau

"Hmmm, we could creat a machine that would tell us how they feel about each other!" Orhime suggested brightly while the others groaned.

"I don't think that's quite what we were looking for, but its the thought that counts." Rukia told the large chested girl with a slightly exasperated smile.

"But I do have an idea."

The others looked at Rukia in surprise and fear as she smiled evilly.

"Alright, here's what were going to do..."

* * *

Toushirou stared at the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, it was more food than he had seen since his mother had died.

"Don't eat it too fast, you'll make yourself sick." Isshin warned the small boy as he watched him gaze hungrily at the food. Toushirou nodded and somehow manged to act like a civilized human being not stuff himself silly. Afterward he and Ichigo went back up to Ichigo's room.

"So how did you end up here last night?" Ichigo asked as he flopped down onto his bed. Toushirou sat down next to him cross legged.

"Dad got really angry about something and do after the stander beating he through me out of the house" him said with a matter of fact tone of snarled slightly, and then reached over and pulled Toushirou down next to him, warping his long arms around the boy.

"And you walked all the way here?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Toushirou asked, confused by Ichigo's tone of voice.

"No, just, next time, not that there will be a next time because I'm not letting you go back to that place, call me and I will come and get you."

"It was almost midnight! And besides, I don't have a cell phone or enough money to use a payphone."

Ichigo frowned "I would still would have come and gotten you had you been able to call, I don't like the thought of you walking alone in that section of town at night."

Toushirou looked up at him in surprise.

"You're worried...about me?" the shock evident in his voice.

"Toushirou you show up at my house in the middle of the night beaten halfway to death and thinner than a rail, how can you expect me not to worry?"

"It's just, I'm not used to people worrying about me."

Ichigo held him close, it was hard for him to believe that no one would care about Toushirou, sure he was cold, hard to get to know and sometimes a bit rude, but if you just took the time to get to know him it became clear that it was all just a defense.

"Well you had better get used to it," Ichigo murmured "because I do care about you and I going to worry about you."

Toushirou buried his face into Ichigo's neck "Thank you" he whispered and Ichigo smiled, "Your welcome"

For a while they just laid there in silence, simply enjoying each others presence. The obstacles ahead of them were numerous and impossibly challenging and yet Ichigo found that he wouldn't have given up Toushirou or the bond between them for anything.

Finally the prodigy sighed, loathing to move but he knew he must.

"I have to go home Ichigo, my dad it probably already mad at me." sighed Toushirou

"So? I already told you, I'm not letting you go back to that place! You don't deserve to be treated that way and I'm not going to stand by and let someone hurt you like that!" Ichigo growled, his arms tightening around Toushirou's waist.

"That's called kidnapping Ichigo, you can go to jail for that."

"Oh yeah? Well how your treated at home is called child abuse and your dad can go to jail for that!" Ichigo snarled back, Toushirou just shook his head.

"And is that happens I will be sent to live with my granny's and she does not deserve to have a child such as myself forced upon her." he stated in a calm voice

"Toushirou..."

"NO! I won't put her in that position! I'm fine Ichigo. Everything is fine, so just leave it alone, alright?"

Ichigo sighed, no it was not alright but he could see that Toushirou wasn't going to budge so he let the subject drop, but had every intention of arguing with him about this later, when he had more ammo that is.

"Alright fine, but I'm giving you a ride home and if you're not in school tomorrow I swear I will call the police."

The two glared at each other and then Toushirou sighed, but nodded in agreement.

Chad's note:

…

Author's note:

Zx14ninja: Urm, Chad, you do realize that the point of a note is to say something, right?

Chad: I had nothing to say

Zx14ninja: Okay, you couldn't even mange a 'thanks for reading' or 'please review'?

Chad: Thanks for reading, please review

Zx14ninja:...

Chad:...

Zx14ninja:...Fail


	10. Chapter 10

On the way out the door Ichigo was stop by his dad who had an uncharacteristic worried look on his face .

"Ichigo, did he say anything about how he got so beat up? I can't let him go home without knowing."

"Yeah, a couple of thugs caught him outside and banged him pretty good, our house was the closer so he came here." Ichigo lied, feeling sick as did so.

Isshin didn't look convinced but could tell that he wasn't going to get anything else out of his hard headed son.

The ride to Toushriou's house was uneventful and as he pulled up in front of the house Ichigo turned to the small prodigy.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and Toushirou nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Ichigo sighed and then leaned over and kissed Toushirou on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." he breathed

"Y-yeah." Toushirou whispered, sounding dazed.

Toushirou wished he could stay there forever but no matter how he looked at it, that simply wasn't possible. For one thing they hadn't even discussed their relationship, and then there was that minor detail that Ichigo was dating Rukia. Already they were cheating on here, which was neither fair nor right for them to do.

Even so the walk up the front steps seemed more foreboding than normal. Slipping inside Toushirou felt like he was shutting the door to his own prison. Turning around he started for his room only to have is extremely angry father block his way.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" the man snarled as his hands came around Toushirou's throat, choking him.

"I..." Toushirou wheezed, unable to think up an excuse for his absence. A fist hit him in the stomach hard, knocking what little wind he had left in his lungs out. His vision darkened for a moment and the next thing Toushirou knew he was falling down the basement steps.

He hit the ground hard and looked up in time to see the basement door close, blocking out all light. Shivering Toushirou curled up in a ball. He hated it wen his dad locked him in the dark, small, mold infested basement, claustrophobia had always been a problem for Toushirou even before his mother died but these days it was so bad he could barely stand it.

Closing he eyes, Toushirou waited for the morning to come.

* * *

"Get up you lazy piece of shit!"

Toushirou's eyes snapped open as he felt a hard kick to his gut. Coughing he scrambled to his feel, looking around he caught sight of his dad, who seemed to be to sober to do more than the single kick. Suddenly Toushirou realized that it was past time for him to be out the door and on his way to school.

Panicked he hurriedly dressed and ran out the door. Some how he manged to make it to school just barely on time. Out of breath he slid into a seat at the back of Mrs. Nanao Ise's class, praying that lunch would come soon.

* * *

The first thing Rukia did at lunch was put part one of their (her) plan into action. She found Ichigo talking to an exhausted looking Toushirou when she approached.

"Hey, Ichigo, can we talk?"

Ichigo looked up at her, surprised, but he quickly agreed. She led him to a secluded spot before talking a deep breath and jumping right to business.

"Ichigo, I think we should break up."

For a few seconds Ichigo just stared at here before he relized what she had just said.

"Uh, ok."

Inwardly Rukia smiled, his reaction was just what she had hoped it would be.

"I mean we can still be friends, and I do love you, but more like the way I love Byakuya."

Ichigo nodded, trying to conceal his joy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, of course we can still be friends."

He bent down and hugged the small girl.

_Yes_ Rukia thought as he did so, _this feels right._

* * *

"I've got good news!" Ichigo exclaimed as he returned to Toushirou's side.

"What would that be?"

Ichigo started to answer but than stopped, a frown forming on his face. "Eat first, than I'll tell you."

"But this is your food!"

"Yeah, and when I go home Yuzu will cook up a nice dinner for me and the rest of my family, you on the hand, don't" Ichigo pointed out almost harshly. Toushirou flinched at his words, but the strawberry was right and there was no point in arguing with him.

"Fine, I'll eat, in the mean time, tell me whats up."

Ichigo grinned "Rukia just broke up with me."

Toushirou nearly chocked on the sandwich he had just taken a bit of.

"What?" he exclaimed after a fit of coughing.

"Um, Rukia, broke up with me?" Ichigo restated, confused by Toushirou's reaction.

"I see."

"What the matter? I thought you be happy."

"I am, it just, I've never been in a relationship of any kind, and I'm afraid that you'll be very disappointed."

The words came out in a rush and Toushirou blushed when he relized what he had just blurted out, but Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I've never been in a relationship with another guy before so I think were on pretty even ground."

"You think so?"

The question was so innocently put that Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah I think so." The strawberry assured him as he leaned over and gave the prodigy a soft kiss.

* * *

Author's note:

As I'm typing this up I realized that there are earthquakes in Japan, does that mean that people don't have basements? We don't have earthquakes where I live so I really wouldn't know, sorry if my info. is inaccurate.

Orhime's Note:

Hi readers! Isn't it wonderful that Ichigo and Toushirou are together! Now we just have to get rid of Shirou-Chan's mean old dad! In the mean time would anyone like some sour pizza stew? Its really tasty!

Author's note:

Zx14ninja: Sour pizza stew? What the hell, that sounds disgusting!

Orhime: Its really yummy! You should try it Zx!

Zx14ninja: And suffer from food poisoning? No way, sorry Orhime, but I think I will pass

Orhime: (holding a spoon full of her stew) Come on Zx! Just try it!

Zx14ninja: No I'm really not...(Orhime shoves her spoon into Zx14ninja's mouth) (Zx swallows)

Orhime: Well? What do you think?

Zx14ninja: (Green in the face) Um...Its great...t-thanks

Orhime: Would you like some more?

Zx14ninja: N-no I'm f-full

Orhime: Oh, Okay! Maybe later! (leaves the room)

(A few minutes later)

Ichigo: Hey Zx! You in here ( goes around the corner to find Zx throwing up in a corner) oh, Orhime huh?

Zx14ninja: (Still throwing up and can't answer)


	11. Chapter 11

Much to Rukia's delight her plan seemed to be working, in fact it was rare to find Ichigo without Toushirou or vice verse. Now her only problem was getting them to admit that they liked each other as more than friends. Although the small girl truly wanted to see the two happy she did have an alterior motive. Rukia had known Renji since she was a child but of late she had begun to see him in a very different light.

The only problem was that Renji was also Ichigo's best friend and Renji might see it as a betrayal of Ichigo's trust if he started dating Ichigo's ex-girlfriend right after she and Ichigo had broke up but if Ichigo was happily with someone else it might just nullify Renji's sense of honor.

Smiling to herself Rukia walked around a corner to one of the more secluded spots in the school and froze. Curled up in the corner was none other than her ex-boyfriend and the prodigy himself. Neither noticed the sudden intrusion, they were much to busy with making out quite enthusiasticly.

Slowly, so as to not bother them Rukia back away and then did them both the favor of standing guard against further intrusions on the two boy's activities. The bell rang and the two came out with flushed cheeks to find her still standing there waiting impatiently.

They stared at her with wide eyes, but Rukia just smiled and said "Nice to know that I won't have to go through the trouble of implementing the rest of my plan."

"W-what plan?" Ichigo stuttered looked frightened at the thought of Rukia having any sort of plan involving him.

"My plan to get you two together of course." She told them innocently before turning and heading off to her first class, leaving the two bewildered boy's behind.

* * *

"Guess what!" Rukia exclaimed as she joined her friends outside for lunch.

"What?" Renji asked in a bored voice.

Rukia smiled "I caught Toushirou and Ichigo kissing in a corner." she told them gleefully.

"Really? Well that didn't take long." said Uruy with a shake of his head. Rukia nodded happily, while giving Renji a sideways glance to see his reaction. Renji was frowning at her.

"Did they say you could tell us?" he asked her.

"Well, no not exactly, but they didn't say I couldn't" She replied feeling a little guilty, truth be told she hadn't even thought about their feelings. Renji frowned at her.

"If they didn't say you could tell us then you should have waited." he told her crossly, he stood and stalked off angrily, much to the others surprise.

It didn't seem fair to him that Ichigo's and Toushirou's relationship had just been blurted out for all their friends but since the deed was already done he might as well give them the heads up.

Renji found the two up on the roof as usual. When he came through the roof door he found that they were sitting rather close to each other and gave him a startled look.

"Hey Renji. What's up?" Ichigo asked as Renji sat down facing him.

"I thought you guys might want to know that Rukia just told us that you two are dating."

Toushirou sighed and shook his head "Yeah, we figured she would, that was why we decided to eat lunch up here today." the small boy told him.

Renji nodded, "I kinda thought so, but I also figured I would give you guys a heads up as well." he let out a growl of frustration"I can't believe Rukia went and did something like this." he exploded

"Ichigo laughed, "I cam, after all she is trying to get someone."

Renji gave him a confused look and the strawberry smiled. "Renji, Rukia's in love with you." he told the pineapple.

"What? Where did you come up that insane idea?" Renji spluttered. Ichigo and Toushriou just smiled at him.

"And besides how is spilling your guys secrets going to make me go out with her?"

"I don't know, I'm sure there some sort of logic to it." Ichigo told him with a shrug.

"Anyway Renji, you probably should go back to her, after all she might be afraid that you're angry with her." Toushirou advised him and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we were planning on telling you guys soon anyways so no harm done."

"Um, okay" Renji stood up and in a kind of dazed state, stumbled back down the steps.

"That was interesting" murmured the prodigy, and Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, but anyways, the next people were going to have to tell is our parents."

Toushirou sighed "You mean parent, the only one were telling is your dad."

Ichigo nodded "I figured as much, when do you want to do it?"

"I don't have work tomorrow, I would like to do it then, if that's alright with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ichigo/author's note

Ichigo: well that was boring, no one cares about Rukia's love life.

zx14ninja: um Ichigo...

Ichigo: I mean come on, the story is about me and Toushirou not Rukia and Renji!

zx14ninja: Hey, Ichigo...

Ichigo: Why do you have to write about Rukia anyways, Can't we have more (WHAM)

Zx14ninja: As I was trying to tell you, Rukia is right behind you so you might want to shut up.

Ichigo: (lying on the ground) Yeah...thanks for the...warning.


	12. Chapter 12

To say that Toushirou was nervous would be an enormous understatement, he was terrified. The idea of exposing himself, leaving himself vulnerable, taking down all his defenses was something he never did, that is until he met Ichigo. The idiot strawberry had a way of destroying every defense he put up, leaving him naked and exposed.

"You okay?"

Looking up Toushirou nodded at his boyfriend. Ichigo, seeing the nervousness and fear in his eyes, squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be okay."

The prodigy looked back over to the door they were standing in front of , the door to Ichigo's house.

"Ready." Ichigo asked.

Closing his eyes Toushirou attempted to still his pounding heart, swallowed and nodded. Stepping inside the house Toushirou's grip tightened on Ichigo's hand.

Suddenly a flash of movement caught Toushirou's attention and automatically he flung himself behind the strawberry. Ichigo on the other hand just raised his free hand and gave the on coming attacker a punch to the jaw.

"What's the big idea!" Ichigo exploded on Toushirou realized, much to his horror that the would be attacker was the strawberry's father.

"My son defeaned himself from daddy's supper sneak attack! Daddy is so proud!" the man sobbed as he attempted to hug the young man only to be punched in the jaw again.

"Cut it out dad! You're freaking him out!" Ichigo shouted. Isshin froze and looked around Ichigo to see a very frightened Toushirou peaking out from behind Ichigo. Immediately he became serious and smiled gently at the small boy. His eyes wondered over Toushirou's face and body as Toushirou slowly creped out from behind Ichigo. Isshin didn't like what he saw, there was a fading bruise under Toushirou's eye and he was still way too thin.

"It's Toushirou right? Nice to meet you when you're not showing up at my doorstep in the middle of the night."

Toushirou blushed and suddenly bowed.

"My deepest apologizes!"

"Don't apologize! I'm not angry, just glad to see you up and about!"

Toushirou gave him a confused look and Ichigo quickly intervened.

"Um, hey dad, could we talk to you?"

"Sure, Yuzu and Karin are out with friends, so why don't we go to living room."

Ichigo and Toushirou sat down on the couch while Isshin sat down on the arm chair opposite them. For a while there was an awkward silence before Ichigo took a deep breath and blurted

"I'm gay."

A stunned silence descended over as Isshin took in this sudden revelation.

"Alright, I take it that Toushirou is your boyfriend?" he asked in a somewhat startled tone of voice. Toushirou nodded and buried his face into Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy.

"I see." said Isshin as watched the two calmly.

Isshin then stood and went to kneel in front of the couple.

"Thank you for telling me, I know that this must have been hard for you, for both of you." He ruffed their hair, much to Toushirou's displeasure, Ichigo could only gap at his father.

"Y-you're okay with this?" he stuttered out and Isshin grinned.

"Of course I am, so long as you're happy." he told the stunned teenager. Toushirou let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, curling up in Ichigo's arms, wishing he could just sleep. This week had been stressful with his dad becoming increasingly more violent and all of their friends finding out about their relationship, among other things had stressed him to the point of breaking. Ichigo began absentmindedly rubbing his back soothingly. For a moment he allowed himself to feel safe, to rest, but with a sigh he forced himself back to reality and opened his eyes.

"I should be getting home." he murmured and Ichigo sighed.

"yeah, I know."

Toushirou reluctantly stood and Ichigo followed suite, taking his boyfriend's hand as he did so.

"Leaving so soon?" Isshin asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Toushirou nodded "yes, I have to go home, my dad's expecting me."

"Do you plan to tell him as well?"

the prodigy shook his head "he wouldn't understand."

Isshin frowned at his works, he didn't like any of the things he saw bout or heard about Toushirou's home life.

"Well it you ever need a place to stay you can always come here, consider yourself my adopted son."

Toushirou's widened in surprise and he found he could only gap at the man. He felt Ichigo tug gently at his hand and followed sadly.

* * *

Ichigo pulled up into Toushirou's drive way like he did last time only this time he too got out of the car. Gently taking his boyfriend's face in his hands the strawberry bent down and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." he whispered and Toushirou nodded.

Neither of them noticed the figure watching them from the window.

* * *

Author's note:

Zx14ninja: (runs into the room) Ichigo! Ichigo!

Ichigo: Whoa Zx! Where's the fire?"

Zx14ninja: (pauses and looks around confused) Fire? What fire?

Ichigo: Uh, nevermind. Was there something you needed?

Zx14ninja: Oh, right! I figured out how to defeat Aizen!

Ichigo: Really? How?

Zx14ninja: (whispers in his ear)

Ichigo: What! Are you crazy! That would never work!

Zx14ninja: Why not? Orhime's cooking would kill anyone or any thing for that matter.

Ichigo: ….I hate to admit, but you have a point


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came with the feeling of anticipation, it was less tan a week away from winter break and most were excited. The only person not feeling the holiday cheer was Ichigo. Toushriou hadn't been at school this morning, at first the strawberry had hoped that Toushirou was just running late but it was lunch time and still no sign of the silvered haired prodigy. Ichigo was worried sick about his tiny boyfriend.

"Hey Ichigo, you okay?"

Looking over he saw Renji giving him a concerned look. The strawberry looked over at all of his friends but the gaping hole in the group and in his heart was horribly noticeable. In a split second he made a decision.

"Renji there's something I need to do, if I give you an address can I trust you to call the police and send them there if I haven't gotten a hold of you in say about an hour?"

"What?" the pineapple spluttered "What the hell are you going to do that I might have to call the police?"

"Nevermind that, I just need to check something, it might turn out to be nothing but if I do run into trouble...can I trust you?"

Renji sighed, knowing Ichigo he wouldn't take no for an answer, or worse and far more likely, he would, and leave anyways.

"Of course you can."

Ichigo smiled "Thanks" quickly he scribbled out the address and headed off.

He reached Toushirou's house much quicker than he expected and found that luck was with him, Toushirou's father didn't seem to be home, and the man had conveniently left the front door unlocked, saving Ichigo the trouble of breaking in.

"Toushirou?" he called out as he walked into the frighteningly empty house.

* * *

Everything hurt, his dad had never beaten him this badly before, he could barely move. How many days had passed? The question drifted to the surface of his mind as he lay in the utter darkness.

_Ichigo, I miss Ichigo. _

Toushirou father had seen the kiss and the moment the boy had walked through the door head beaten him within an inch of his life while screaming at him about how disappointed his mother would be. He had then been thrown down the stairs and locked in the basement ever sense. By now Toushirou was severely dehydrated and several of his untreated wounds had become infected.

A voice suddenly invaded his delirious mind, calling for him, searching for him, he knew that voice.

_Ichigo_

Somewhere he summoned up the strength to call back weakly.

"Ichigo?"

"Toushirou!"

The sound of a lock clicking and feet running down the stairs then warm comforting, protecting arms in circled him and he could feel his boyfriend's lips showing him with butterfly kisses. Slowly Toushirou cracked open his eyes to see Ichigo's horrified and angry face. _Why is he angry?_ The delirious boy wondered _What did I do?_

"Ichi...go, 'm sorry." he whispered. Ichigo cradled him closer, his face softening immediately.

"Shh...Its okay, just take it easy."

Things were beginning come together in Toushirou's fevered mind.

"W-wait, you're n-not supposed ta be here, y-you'll get in t-trouble." he slurred out, Ichigo just shook his head as he lifted Toushirou up, carrying him up the stairs. He reached the top and froze at the sight of who he assumed was Toushirou's dad, standing with his arms crossed a few inches from the stairs.

The strawberry's arms tightened on the body of his boyfriend.

"How dare you!" the man snarled, taking a step forward as Ichigo inched along the wall all the while sizing the man up. Toushirou must have gotten his size from his mother because his father was about six one, the man out weighed Ichigo and if it became a fight Ichigo was screwed. The only advantage he might have had in speed but with Toushirou in his arms that became nullified.

Toushirou began to squirm in the strawberry's arms, pushing weakly against his chest.

"Put...down...run." Toushirou gasped out.

"And leave you behind? Not a chance." Ichigo growled keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

"You little brat! I'm gonna beat the life out of both of you!" the man shrieked "He's the one you've been sneaking around with isn't he! I'm gonna kill him!" he shouted again, lunging forward. Reflexively Ichigo kicked the man hard, his foot coming up into the Toushirou's dads stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Taking advantage of the man's momentary disablement Ichigo ran to the front door, throwing it open he darted outside, or at least he would have had Toushirou's dad not grabbed hold of his ankle. Ichigo fell forward dropping Toushirou, the boy's small body hit the concert step hard.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo yelled

The strawberry fought to get back to his feet only to fall back, Toushirou's father still had a tight grip on his ankle.

"Let me go!"

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" the man snarled his grip tighing painfully on Ichiog's ankle. Blood was on the steps from Toushirous body, he was lying motionless on the ground. Adrenaline flooded Ichigo's veins and he kicked out again behind him. There came a yelp of pain and the hand around his ankle loosened enough for him to pull free.

Picking up Toushirou again he ran, ran faster than he had ever run in his life, he stopped in front of a abandoned building. Gently Ichigo sank to the ground with Toushirou cradled in his arms. Toushirou's was unresponsive and bleeding badly from a head wound.

"Just hand in there baby, I'll get you to help soon." he murmured , praying Toushirou would be okay.

* * *

Author's note

I know most people like my funny notes at the end but I feel the need to address something that some of the other authors that I read have been freaking out over, apparently someone under then pen name of Lord Kelvin has been going crazy over stories with any grammatical or spelling errors and over word choice using something called RedBooton and if they find any they delete your account/fanfics.

Now while on some level I see why you should have good spelling and stuff on this site with the whole spell check the errors should be at minium, but I also see that spell check doesn't always get the job done, sometimes it doesn't come up with the word your are looking for and you get so frustrated that you just forget it and move on. I also know that no matter what this Lord Kelvin says about not using the excuse of this is just for fun, the truth is that this is and stuff like homework and jobs which will get you some place in life_ are more important then your fanfiction. _Sometimes you just don't have the time to go back and recheck everything but you want to get the next chapter up for the sake of your readers.

There's more I'm sure I can say but since I don't have the best of info on this RedBooton project other than word of ear I going to leave it at that other than to say that those apart of this program need to let other writers on this site know more about it, at least try to send an author a warning before you delete them so that maybe they can fix the problem. Like I said I don't have the best of info so maybe RebBooton does. If all the things I have just written are completely wrong then _tell me! _Don't flame me, _tell me, _in a review,so I can delete all of this an give my readers the truth!

Alright my rambling is done, sorry for all who feel I have wasted their time.

Zx14ninja


	14. Chapter 14

Adrenalin still pumping through him, Ichigo ran the rest of the way to his father's clinic. Bursting in through the front door cradling the his bleeding boyfriend immediately caught Isshin's attention.

"Help him!" Ichigo gasped as he shoved the boy into his father's arms. Quickly getting over his shock Isshin rushed Toushirou into the treatment room while Ichigo watched him go.

It was only after they had disappeared from his sight that the Strawberry realized just how much his ankle hurt, looking down he found that his ankle was swelling and likely sprained. Limping over to a chair in the waiting room he sat down and began to truly understand the horror of having to wait in the wait room.

With a sight Ichigo pulled out his phone and punched in Renji's number.

'Ichigo! Thank god you called, I was getting ready to call the police!'

"Yeah, thanks for do that for me man"

'No problem, but is everything okay?"

"I don't know yet, I'll fill you in later, alright."

'Fine...'

"Thanks again Renji, gotta go, bye."

'bye'

Ichigo let out a breath as he hung up on Renji, leaning his head back against the head rest, waiting, waiting, waiting. Finally after about thirty minutes Isshin came returned and sat down next to his son.

"Well, he's badly dehydrated, has a sprained wrist, cuts and bruised all over him, a slight concision, and a small fever but he should be fine."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief at his father's words.

"Son, I need to know what happened, and don't tell me a bunch of kids beat him up because I know that's not what happened."

For a few seconds Ichigo just stared at the floor then he sighed again.

"Toushirou's mom died when he was six, she was hit by a car saving his life, but his dad blames him for his moms death, the man's an alcoholic, he gets drunk and then beats Toushirou."

Isshin looked sick as he listened to his son's quite explanation.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Toushirou told me not to, said he didn't want to force his grandmother to take care of him and I didn't want to betray his trust."

Isshin closed his eyes, he could understand his son's reasoning if it wasn't how the situation should have been handled. Trust was an important thing, but not at the cost of someones well being.

"I have to call the police Ichigo, while I do that why don't you go and sit with Toushirou, he's in room ten."

Ichigo nodded and limped off, when he reached Toushirou's room he found that he could only stand in the door for a few seconds. Toushirou was pitiful sight, the boy was pale and covered in bandages. Slowly the strawberry limped painfully over and pulled up a chair next to his boyfriends bed.

He could only hope that Toushirou would understand. Taking the boy's hand Ichigo couldn't help but to marvel at how small his hands were, so small, so delicate.

"I'm sorry, Toushirou."

"For what?"

Ichigo gave a start of surprise and looked down to see a pair of tired blue-green eyes gazing up at him. Sighing softly Ichigo stretched out his other hand and gently stroked Toushirou's cheek.

"My dad's calling the police."

Toushriou blinked "I-I see." he whispered.

"Please understand, I had to tell him, its not right for your dad to hurt you like this!"

The small boy nodded and then suddenly sat up and buried his face into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo held him close and they waited for the verdict to fall on Toushirou's fate.

* * *

Isshin met the police officers and an elderly woman who he asumed was Toushirou's grandmother at the clinic door. The old woman held her head up high and approached him first.

"I am Hitsugaya Aiko, Toushirou's grandmother, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Isshin nodded and bowed politely to the old woman.

"Kurosaika Isshin, thank you for coming."

"May I see my grandson?"

Glancing up at the two cops who signaled that would be fine, Isshin gave another nod.

"Right this way."

He lead them to Toushirou's room and found that Toushirou and Ichigo had fallen asleep. Ichigo had his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller boy and they both looked quite content.

"Um..." Isshin tried to begin, he wasn't certain what to do or say, he hadn't expected Toushirou's grandmother to find out about Ichigo's and Toushirou's relationship this way. But the old woman just smiled.

"Why don't we take this conversation else were gentlemen, there's no need to wake them." And with that she left the room, clearly expecting the others to follow her.

* * *

Yoruichi's note:

Yoruichi(cat form): The story is progressing quite nicely isn't Zx14ninja

Zx14ninja: (in a congested sounding voice) I suppose

Yoruichi: Are you sick? You sound terrible

Zx14ninja: No

Yoruichi: Than what is it?

Zx14ninja: CAT HAIR! (falls over gasping)

Yoruichi: Whoops...would you rather I be naked?

Zx14ninja: Never mind, I feel great!

Yoruichi: (Smiling evil) That's what I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

"We went to the address you gave us Mr. Kurosaki but no one was there, be we did find evidence of some kind of fight and blood." the first officer told Isshin with a shake of his head.

Toushirou's grandmother sighed "My son always had somewhat violent tendency, but when he meet Yuki I had hoped that went away, he loved her dearly but when she died his grief was overwhelming. I told him to come and stay with me but he refused, I seldom saw Toushirou after that, no matter how hard I tried..." She broke off, a sad look in her eyes.

Isshin couldn't imagine her grief, to find that your very own son had turned into a monster that abused his own child had to be heartbreaking.

"As it is ma'am there is enough evidence that I believe the child will be put either in your custody or in a group home." the second officer began only to be cut off.

"Nonsense, Toushirou will be put in my custody, I am perfectly capable of taking care of him and I live in this area so he wouldn't have to go to another school."

"That's for a judge to decided ma'am" the first officer told her respectfully.

Personally Isshin pitied any judge that attempted to take Toushirou away from his grandmother, the old woman looked like she had vicious tongue and an iron will.

"So he's still out there?" Toushirou whispered looking up at the police officers. It had been the hard, the hardest thing he had ever done to tell the officers about his home life, had Ichigo not been holding his hand the entire time he doubted he could have.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, we're keeping an eye out for him and I doubt he'll try anything." the first police officer told him with a gentle smile. Toushirou nodded.

"Thank you officer"

"Sure thing, hope you get better soon." the two left and Toushirou closed his eyes. He was nervous about his being on the lose, he was afraid not for himself but for Ichigo.

"Everything is going to be okay Toushirou."

A hand gently cupped his cheek. Opening his eyes Toushirou looked over at Ichigo. The strawberry smiled at him and for a brief moment Toushirou allowed himself to feel safe.

"What's going to happen to me now?" He whispered suddenly as he realized he didn't have a home anymore.

"You're going to come live with me." the two boy's turned to the door to see an old woman standing there.

"Granny?"

"Hello Toushirou, its good to see you awake." she said as she came to stand next to his bed side. For a few seconds Toushirou just stared at her and then he remembered his manners, taking a deep breath he decided to get it over with and pray his grandmother didn't have a heart attack.

"Granny this is Kurosaki Ichigo, my boyfriend."

Ichigo looked at him in shock but Toushirou's grandmother just smiled and petted Toushirou's hair lovingly.

"I figured as much when I saw the two of you curled up together." she told the nervous prodigy soothingly

"S-so you don't mind?" Toushirou asked in a soft voice, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Of course not dear, it may be a bit odd to me, but so long as you are happy..."

At her words Toushirou, much to his utter horror burst into tears, it was just to much for him to take. Once the tears began to fall they just wouldn't stop.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I don't know w-why I'm c-crying" he stuttered in between sobs. Ichigo pulled him into his chest while granny sat down on the bed and rub his back soothingly

"There, there, let it out, it's alright to cry every once and a while." she murmured

Ichigo nodded "Especially you Toushriou, if anyone deserves to have a good cry its you."

So he cried and cried until his nose was red and his eyes were so puffy he couldn't even see. Finally when the tears had run dry Toushirou simple rested, exhausted, against Ichigo's chest. His thoughts were beginning to drift away and after a few more minutes he gave up and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Ichigo carefully laid Toushirou back down and tucked the covers up around his chin, before he and Toushirou's grandmother tip toed out of the room.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry the chapter's so short, sigh, chapters seem to so much longer when written out on paper.

Jinta and Ururu's note:

Jinta: Oi! How come we aren't in this fanfic you stupid author!

Ururu: Jinta be nice...

Jinta: (hits her on the head) Shut up Ururu!

Zx14ninja:(twitch)

Jinta: What you got nothing to say?

Zx14ninja: (twitch)

Ururu: Jinta, we wouldn't make much sense in this story...

Jinta: What's that supposed to mean? (goes to hit her on the head only to have Zx hit him on the head)

Jinta: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Zx14ninja: Truthfully? You were annoying me

Jinta: Hey that's not fair!

Zx14ninja: (raises eyebrow) Seriously?

Jinta: Well it wasn't

Zx14ninja: (just stares at him and walks away)


	16. Chapter 16

Toushirou ended up staying with Ichigo while his grandmother sorted out the legal issues. Poor Toushirou wasn't sure of how to handle being treated like a person. He as so used to doing all the chores around the house that to suddenly find himself without anything to do was severely messing with him.

It was a few days before he was allowed out of bed and by now it was winter break. Ichigo had to pull him away form doing things like helping to clean the dishes, sweep the floor, cooking dinner and other thins. Toushirou hadn't given himself a break since his mom died so Ichigo took it upon himself to make sure that Toushirou relaxed and had some fun.

He dragged Toushirou to the arcade with Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkau. It took a little bit of coaxing but the boys manged to get him to play a couple of the games and by the end of the day they had succeeded in getting a rare genuine smile out of Toushirou.

A few days later Ichigo pulled the reluctant boy up the steps to a rather large building. Today the strawberry had a very special surprise for his tiny boyfriend. Inside Toushirou froze, eyes going wide at what he saw, books. Sure Toushirou had been to the small school library but it had been longer than he could remember since he had been to the public library.

Ichigo smiled when he saw the look of delight on the smaller boy's face.

"Go on." he told Toushirou, nudging him forward. Toushirou looked back at him, uncertain, and Ichigo gave him a reassuring smile.

"Meet you back here in an hour?" said Toushirou and the strawberry nodded in agreement, watching as Toushirou quickly disappeared into the sea of books.

Once he was sure Toushirou wasn't going to come back anytime soon he slid through the library and quickly found Rukia sitting in the back of the library reading a magazine.

"Well?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Rukia put down her magazine.

"Hello to you too." she said with a glare and Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah sure, did you get it?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled up the bag that was sitting next to her and handed it to him. Opening it up Ichigo froze.

"This is more than I told you to get." he said, looking up at her wide eyed.

"I know, the colored pencils are from me, the graphite pencils from Renji, and the brush and ink set are from Ikkau and Yumichika."

"But how..."

"Oh simple, I told them I was going shopping for you for Toushirou's birthday and they insisted on coming with, and I bet Chad, Uryu and Orhime will have gifts for him as well when they find out."

Ichigo looked up at her "Thanks Rukia." he lend forward and huger her.

Rukia smiled "I was happy to do it, after all if it hadn't been for you two I might not have gotten together with Renji!"

The strawberry laughed but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Toushirou wandered up and down the bookshelves with a stack of books so tall he couldn't even see over them and most of them he would get through before leaving the library. Setting the books down he began to peruse a self when a cloth was suddenly clamped over his mouth and nose, a sickly sweet smell invaded his senses as his eyes rolled back and he fell limp.

* * *

Ichigo's note

Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL! BAD AUTHOR BAD!

Zx14ninja: hehe...sorry Ichi...

Ichigo: I hate you

Zx14ninja: for the short chapter or for the kidnapping?

Ichigo: BOTH!

Zx14ninja: You and the rest of my readers I'm sure.

Ichigo: ARGGGG!

Zx14ninja:(innocently) hehe...


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning, sever child abuse in this chapter and some rather dark ideas**

Ichigo tapped his foot partially out of impatience and partially out of worry. Toushirou was fifteen minutes late to meeting him in front of the library and Toushirou was never late to anything unless something was wrong. Finally the strawberry decided to look for his tiny boyfriend. Inside the library he walked along the bookcases and stopped when he came to a pile of books, none of which belonged to the section he was in. His stomach lurched at the sight of them and his heart speed up. Pulling out his phone Ichigo pressed the speed dial.

"Dad!" he cried out as soon as he heard the phone pick up "I can't find Toushirou anywhere!"

"Ichigo, calm down!" Isshin barked, interrupting his son's panicked babbling "Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yes! He's fifteen minutes late to meeting in front of the library and he's never late to anything!"

"Check again, I'll call the poilce."

"...Fine..."

Isshin heard the reluctance and fear in his son's voice

"We'll find him Ichigo" he reassured

"Yeah, I know"

But as Ichigo hung up the phone dread entered the strawberry's heart, he knew who had done this and the thought sickened him to the core.

* * *

Toushirou awoke to a pounding headache, he attempted to raise a hand to his pounding head only to find that his hands had been tied behind his back. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like an abandon warehouse. Then he noticed the figure sitting against the wall, watching him.

His mouth went dry "D-dad" he whispered. His father stood and came to stand over him and for the first time Toushirou noticed the insane look in his father's eyes. Before this Toushirou had always had some hope that his dad would come out of his grief induced agony over the death of his wife, that his father would once again hug him and say that he loved him but not anymore, those eyes that once held love for his family now held nothing but look of a rabid animal that seeks only to cause pain.

"You disobeyed me, I told you not to see him, I will have to punish you." the man's voice was clam, frighteningly calm. Suddenly Toushirou noticed with sickening clarity the crow bar in his father's hand.

"Dad, n-no, wait, p-please don't..." he pleaded, frightened tears beginning to fall down his face, but to no avail, his father raised the crowbar and brought it down with bone breaking force.

* * *

The strawberry sat with his face buried in into his hands. The police couldn't find any trace of the haired prodigy and night was beginning to fall. The police had questioned everyone who had been in the library that day and a few had seen a man that, according to the witnesses description, looked like Toushirou's father but all the leads brought the to dead ends.

"Come on son, lets go home, I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow."

Numbly Ichigo got into the car with his father, looking out the car window his eyes went to the Karakura river, would Toushirou be one of those kids that went missing and their bodies washed up on the river shore several months later?

The thought made him ill, Ichigo clenched his fist, he would not let that happen, he would find Toushirou, even if it meant tearing the town apart. _Wait for me Toushirou, I will find you, I swear it on my very soul, my very essence, I will find you! So just hang in there a little longer._

* * *

Blood. That was all he could see or smell, it saturated everything, the ground, his hair, his face, his cloths. A deep gash across his forehead leaked the red substance. His twisted, broken arm, also spilled blood but even more concerning was the white of bone which stuck out through his badly abused flesh.

This was with out a doubt even worse than when Ichigo had found him locked in the basement of his own house.

_He's...insane...he'll kill me. _Pushing himself up on one elbow, trying to ignore the searing pain across his back and shoulders. He only truly registered two things, that the one causing his agony was not here at the moment and that he had to get out of here. Somehow he got to his feet legs trembling, threatening to collapse at any second. His hands were still tied behind tightly behind his back, the rope digging harshly into the blood covered skin.

Staggering forward he forced himself to move. Outside rain was coming down in buckets, soaking him immediately. Toushirou shivered violently but kept moving, he had to keep moving, he had to get away. It didn't matter that he had no idea were he was or where he was going, all that mattered was that it was far away from here.

His legs gave out ten steps away from the place of torment and he fell onto the unforgiving ground, unable to see through the torrential downpour of rain. With his arms tied behind his back he and one of them broken he could balance properly. Panic seared through him as he struggled to get to his feet, fearing the punishment of being caught.

* * *

The rain had moved in suddenly and as Ichigo sat on his bed at home he hoped that Toushirou was at least some place dry. Closing his eyes he leaned against the window. The police had said it was likely that Toushirou had been taken outside of Karakura but he didn't believe that, he could almost feel Toushirou near by. The strawberry allowed his mind to go blank.

An image flashed through his mind suddenly, causing him to sit up straight. He had seen a building, what looked like a warehouse. Pulling out his phone he dialed Chad's number, it could just have been his imagination, but if he was right then he knew where Toushirou was.

* * *

Authors note:

Well this chapter was...pleasant...

I'm not certain if this story has a high enough rating for this chapter, if you think I need to change the rating to M please tell me.


	18. Chapter 18

A hand grabbed him by his white hair and he let out a weak cry of pain.

"I told you not to leave! Why do you always disobey? Why can't you just do what you're told?" the hand that was holding his hair slammed him into the concrete sidewalk with each word.

Whimpering slightly Toushirou felt something sharp being pressed against his cheek, drawing a line downward, and then the warm, sticky, sensation of blood running down his cheek. He wished it would stop, that the pain would go away. The bladed of the knife was pressed against his good arm's shoulder and he could feel it moving, slicing off the layers of his delicate skin in a slow, precise way.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes as he paused in the pouring rain, next to him stood Chad, Renji, Uryu and Ikkaku. He had gotten them as far as the warehouses, now they just had to find the right one.

"This way." he told them heading off towards the older warehouses.

"And you know this how?" Renji asked exasperated by what he felt was a wild goose chase.

Ichigo glared at him "I just do." he snapped before moving off. Renji sighed but he and the others followed.

The strawberry could practical feel his boyfriend becoming weaker with each passing second,they had to find him soon. The sound of yelling caught his attention as he came around another abandoned warehouse.

The sight of Toushirou lying on the ground, broken, bloody, with his father standing over him holding a knife caused white hot anger to flare up inside the strawberry, uncontrollable anger. He let out a scream of rage and rushed forward without thinking. He was luckily, incredibly luckily that the knife that Toushirou's father held only grazed his shoulder.

Chad came barreling in next, using his huge body he separated Ichigo and the other man, easily knocking the knife out of the man's hand. Toushirou's father through a punch at the large teenager, aimed at the stomach, the blow had absolutely no effect.

"Take this you bastard!" Renji shouted, slugging the man in the jaw. The man staggered and Chad took advantage of his momentary falter to pin his arms to his side, immobilizing him.

"Nice work." Uryu said while pushing up his glasses as he walked onto the scene.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Renji growled

Uryu opened his mouth, probably to give some smart ass remark but was cut off by Chad.

"This isn't the time for that." he told them with a slight frown, nodding to something behind him. The Two peered around Chad and froze at the sight that greeted them.

Ichigo was kneeling on the ground carefully cradling a bloody mess that was Toushirou.

"Toushirou? Baby? Wake up." the desperate teenager whispered, gently shaking Toushirou. A pair of dull, teal eyes fluttered open.

"Ichi...go?" he croaked weakly

"Yeah baby, I'm here, just take it easy." Ichigo said as he stroke Toushirou's face tenderly.

"C-cold" the boy slurred out.

Ichigo curled himself around Toushirou, trying to keep the cold rain off him even though he was already soaked.

"We need to get him to a hospital, and fast."

Uryu told the Strawberry as he knelt next to the pair he noticed the cut along Ichigo's arm bleeding freely.

"You should probably have that looked at as well." added Uryu as he looked at the cut.

"Its fine." Ichigo growled as he gently scoped Toushirou up bridal style. Toushirou let out an involuntary yelp of pain as he injures shifted with the movement.

"Sorry." Ichigo murmured looking down at the smaller boy lovingly.

"Chad and I will take this thug to the police station while you and Uryu take Toushirou back to your dad's clinic." said Renji and Chad nodded, and the two disappeared into the pouring rain.

Ichigo cradled Toushirou closer to his chest, holding him firmly but gently. Without waiting for Uryu the strawberry took off, running through the slick rain. He could almost feel Toushirou becoming weaker, slipping away with the falling rain, he had lost to much blood.

_Just hold on, please don't die!_ He thought even as he felt the small form in his arms go limp.

* * *

Urahara's note

Urahara: Well that was a lovely chapter, nice and fluffy.

Zx14ninja: What are you going on about again?

Urahara: Oh, nothing Zx, don't worry your little head about it, I was just commenting on the gruesomeness of this chapter

Zx14ninja: ….I'm sure you insulted me somewhere in that statement but really I'm just too tired to care.

Urahara: Good, because I'm sure I insulted in that statement as well :)


	19. Chapter 19

This was the second time Ichigo found himself in the waiting room of his dad's clinic, only this time there was a very real chance that Toushirou would die. Glancing up at the clock he realized that it was one in the morning on December 20th.

"Happy birthday Toushirou" he whispered

"He'll pull through."

Ichigo looked up at Uryu.

"Toushirou's strong, he'll be okay" continued Uryu.

Ichigo didn't say anything, almost afraid that if he did it would some how lessen his boyfriends chances at survival.

Finally after what felt like days a tired looking Isshin came out of the treatment room.

"I'll be honest with you, it doesn't look good." he told the boys as he pulled up a chair to sit down in front of them.

Ichigo looked up at hm, feeling numb, so incredibly numb.

"He had tons of internal bleeding, broken ribs and arms, a concision and he lost a lot of blood." Isshin closed his eyes and sighed "besides that he's covered in bruises and cuts."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ichigo asked, his voice sounded hollow and mechanical to his ears.

"He's gone into a coma Ichigo" Isshin told his son.

Ichigo felt his heart turn to lead at his fathers words, a coma, Toushirou was in a coma, he couldn't decided which was worse, if Toushirou died or his he never woke up from the coma. There was no closer in a coma, there would always be a hope, no matter how remote, that he would wake up. In death at least there was a finality to it.

"Can I see him?" Ichigo whispered as he felt his throat begin to close with tears. Isshin nodded.

"But first let me look at your arm."

After Isshin had stitched and banged Ichigo's arm the strawberry went and sat next to Toushirou, taking the boy's cold, small hand in his. He didn't even notice when Uryu left, all he could see was Toushirou's pale face, looking worse than he ever had.

He didn't notice when the police officers came in, or when Toushirou's grandmother entered, or his friends, he just sat there wondering what he would do if Toushirou never woke up.

* * *

Yuzu and Karin kept trying to convence him to eat, it was a week after Toushriou had slipped into the coma and Ichigo had barley moved from his side

"Please Ichi-nii! You have to eat something!" Yuzu begged her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm not hungry"

"Bull!" Karin yelled at him

"Yuzu, Karin, leave him alone." the two girls looked over to see their father standing in the door way.

"But dad..." they moaned

Isshin shook his head and grumbling, the twins left. For a few seconds Isshin gazed at his son and then sighed, there was nothing he could really do for his son, either Toushirou would come out of it or he wouldn't.

Once Ichigo was sure he was alone he turned to Toushirou.

"Hey baby its just you and me now" he told the motionless figure.

"It's been a week, everyone's really worried about you so maybe you could wake up soon?"

No response and Ichigo sighed.

"I love you" he whispered and then he felt the hand that he held move.

* * *

When Isshin heard the shout from the room he had just left he felt his heart clench. Preparing himself for the worse Isshin turned back and walked back into Toushirou's room and instead of finding a heart broken Ichigo with dead Toushirou he found Ichigo hugging and kissing a tired but very much alive and awake Toushirou.

Isshin sagged against the door frame, letting out a sigh of relief. He smiled as he watched the two boys, no matter what happened now at least they had each other.

Quietly he turned and slipped back out of the room, they wouldn't need him for a while and the two deserved some privacy.

* * *

Back in the room Ichigo continued to lather his affections on the smaller male, finally he pulled back, gently stroking Toushirou's face.

"I heard you" Toushirou whispered weakly as he gazed up at his boyfriend, "but I couldn't find the strength to answer."

Ichigo smiled "Shh, its okay, you're awake now, that's all that matters."

Toushirou closed his eyes and nuzzled Ichigo's hand, relaxing completely. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he sat up right, or tried to, with a soft gasp of pain he fell back onto the pillow.

"Easy!" Ichigo yelped as he watched his boyfriend struggle, "you need to lie still, your body hasn't completely healed yet."

"What happened? Where's dad?" Toushirou asked, his body trembling.

Ichigo stroked Toushirou's pale cheeked as he answered.

"Me, Chad, Uryu, and Renji got there in time to stop him from killing you, even so it was a close call, we almost lost you, I was almost to late." the guilt was evident in Ichigo's voice.

"But you weren't." Toushriou said and then he smiled, "I knew you would come for me." he told Ichigo

Blushing the strawberry nodded "As for your dad, Renji and Chad took him to the police office, he's locked up in a cell now, he won't ever hurt you again."

A few tears trickled down the prodigies face as Ichigo looked down at him.

"Oh Toushirou, its okay, everything is going to be okay." the strawberry Toushirou as he drew the small boy up into his arms.

Toushirou buried his face into Ichigo's broad shoulders.

"Just don't let go of me" he whispered

Ichigo tighten his arms around Toushirou.

"Never"

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry guys for not updating last week, I was horribly busy.

Anyway this is the seconded to last chapter of Attention to Detail, but there will be a sequel, so until then,

Zx14ninja out


	20. Chapter 20

A few days after Toushirou woke up Ichigo surprised him by bring in several wrapped packages to his room.

"What are these?" he asked giving the strawberry a bemused look.

Ichigo smiled "They're your birthday presents, I was going to give them to you on your birthday, but, well, you know why I didn't."

Toushirou looked at the neatly wrapped packages like he didn't quite know what to do. Finally, hands trembling, he reached over and unwrapped the first present, which happened to be Rukia's gift.

Ichigo's gift was the last to be opened, the boy froze when he caught sight of the spiral binding. Pulling off the rest of the paper Toushirou found himself gazing at a brand new sketch pad with more paper in it than any of his previous notepads had ever had.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Toushirou, worried by his lack of reaction. Suddenly Toushirou reached up and pulled Ichigo down into a kiss, his tough gently probing the strawberry's mouth. They only broke apart when they ran out of air.

"I take that as a yes." Ichgio whispered breathlessly.

Toushirou nodded, "This is the best birthday I've ever had, thank you."

The strawberry laughed "You're welcome, I look forward to giving you many more birthday's in the future." then he pulled Toushirou back into the kiss.

* * *

Once Toushirou was well enough to leave the clinic his grandmother came to pick him up. The judge had (wisely) ruled that she would have full custody of him , especially in light of the recent kidnapping. Toushirou was in a fragile state of mind, forcing him to move to a foster home with strangers would have more than cruel.

So still banged and with his arm in a cast Toushriou staggered up the steps to his grandmother's house, which was much larger than the house he had been living in, and much cleaner. He stared up at the house, feeling more than a bit intimidated by the size.

While Toushirou's grandmother was not rich she was on the higher end of middle class in terms of money. Her house was a fairly large two story house. To most people it was a normal house but to Toushirou who had been living in a shack, it was like a mansion.

"There are a few open bedrooms, you can pick which ever you like best." his grandmother told him as she stopped next to him. Toushirou looked over at her, wide eyed and she ruffled his hair.

"no need to be nervous, there now, lets get you inside and get you set up in your room, then I'll make some tea while you rest, Dr. Kurosaki said you need to take it easy for a while." and with that she pulled him inside, still feeling intimidated but hopeful that things would be better this time.

* * *

"So, hows therapy going?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on Toushirou's bed. The smaller boy crawled over, situating himself in Ichigo's arms before answer.

"I don't like it, I don't understand how telling a complete stranger my problems will magically make them disappear." he told the strawberry with a frown on his face. Ichigo sighed, not that he was surprised by Toushirou's attitude young prodigy had been going to therapy for about a week now and Ichigo seriously pitted whoever was his therapist.

"It doesn't work that way, therapy doesn't fix your problems, its supposed to help you fix your problems." he told his boyfriend patiently

"But I don't have a problem, I just have an abusive, alcoholic dad and no matter how I feel that's not going to change."

"Oh Toushirou, that's not the point, the point is to help you move on and to stop blaming yourself over the death of your mother."

"Alright, but why do I have to go to a complete stranger? Why can't I talk to someone I know and trust?" Toushirou persisted stubbornly.

"Like who?" Ichigo asked, trying to see what his boyfriend was getting at. A slight blush crept up Toushirou's face.

"Well, you."

Ichigo blinked at the unexpected reply. He than smiled and hugged Toushirou's tighter.

"I love you, you know that right?" he told he smaller boy. Toushirou snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, I know, love you too."

Looking up Ichigo suddenly noticed the picture tapped to the wall across from him, it was of him with Toushirou in a position similar to they one they were in now.

_Toushirou certainly pays a lot of attention to detail. _He thought as his eyes roamed over the startlingly life like drawing.

"You know Toushirou, your 'useless talent' as you say, is really quite good." he told Toushirou.

Toushirou looked over at the drawing as well.

"Yeah it is, maybe it's not so useless after all."

"Maybe not." Ichigo agreed.

It was a start, slowly but surely after the long years of torment Toushirou was starting to heal, and Ichgio had every intention of being right there with him every step of the way.

* * *

Author's note:

And that is the end of Attention to Detail, but like I said there will be a sequel, I will probably post a sweet Ichihitsu one shot that I wrote a while ago next week and then start posting the sequel the week after. Thank you to all who have review and read my fanfic, I hope that you have all enjoyed it

Zx14ninja out.


End file.
